The scent of wind
by Lucadris
Summary: Movieverse. JazzXOC. A naive girl in love with our first lieutenant since she was seven. How will things turn out?
1. The Scent of wind

My second attempt at fanfics... Please be nice!! (Sweats nervously)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OF THIS FANFIC.

As usual, Transformers are in **human disguise...** and in this story, the POV's change from time to time; when it's in 1st person POV, it's in the point of the main girl(my OC), Lizzy. And if it's not, well... it's just in 3rd person POV. So please, enjoy.

* * *

_Memories_

Lizzy, when you've grown and can think for yourself… you will meet someone who'll care for you, be with you, and love you just like Daddy and Mummy do. The one who is your 'lost half'.

_W__hen, __Mummy?__W__hen?_

Someday, when you're tall almost as Mummy is… there. You see? You're still too short, only up to Mummy's chest.

_Ehhh__…__ I can grow taller! __I'__ll be taller even __than__ Daddy!_

Oh, sweetie. You still have much growing to do.

_Mummy, when __I__ meet that person, how will __I__ know if that person is the right person?_

You have nose, don't you? When Lizzy meets your lost half, you'll know him because he'll smell of wind- fresh, gentle, and nice.

_W__hy wind, Mummy? Why can__'__t it be bubblegum? __I__ like bubblegum smell better._

That's because Mummy fell in love with Daddy because of Daddy's windy scent. The smell was how Mummy knew Daddy was Mummy's lost half. That's why Daddy's so nice and loving. People who smell of wind, darling, are all good and kind.

_I don__'__t understand, Mummy._

You'll soon enough, Lizzy. You'll soon enough…

* * *

_10 years later –_

Ah! There he was! I could smell him! The 'one', the 'lost half of mine' that my mother told me about when I was young. The faint scent of wind got stronger as I approached him- no, as I _ran_ and _raced _to reach him. Just a little farther. Just a little-

"Hey!" I almost shouted as I grabbed his arm, panting breathlessly. I could feel him turning around to face me. I couldn't see his face, but I imagined him to be frowning. He was quiet. After catching a few breaths, I managed to speak to him.

"Hi," I said, a little more shyly now that he had actually stopped and paid attention to listen, "My name is Lizzy, Lizzy Diane Ashford. I'm seventeen. I've been looking and waiting for you for ten years. I can bake and play pianos, and I don't mean to brag, but people say I can sing pretty well as well. Would you like to listen?"

"No," was his obviously unimpressed, flat response. Well, I'd expected that.

He turned and snatched his arm out of my hand, which was when I realized that I was still holding him. I could feel blood rushing to my face. I grabbed a handful of his jacket-it _was_ a jacket he was wearing, right?- in effort to stop him.

"Please," I pleaded, "I know just how much I'll seem strange and crazy to you, but please, listen to me. W-we just can't walk past each other like this, you know,"

He didn't say anything. I could feel him staring at me as if I was a nutcase or something else worse. I swallowed my pride and grabbed him more desperately.

"If you're busy now- then please, could you at least tell me your name? And your age, if possible?"

"… The name's Jazz," he spoke, and his voice was like a Chopin's _Petit__chien_ in my ears- light, lively, and intriguing, "And I'm much older then _you _are, kid."

With that, he pulled himself out of my hands and walked away. I could hear his footsteps: light and musical, just like his voice. I knew that I didn't give him a very good first impression; rather, I probably only succeeded in making him think that I was a mentally retarded girl. But I didn't care. I stood in the street, all of my senses and thoughts focused on him. No, not _him_. _J__azz_. That was his name. I'd call him by his name, because he was the one who'd care for me, be with me, and love me. I had waited for him and searched for him, and loved him with all my heart ever since my mother told me about him. For ten years. Ever since I lived in London, England, and came to this unknown town of Tranquility, America, I have always kept Mother's words close to my heart.

I had finally found my lost half, the one I'll be with for the rest of my life.

* * *

Jazz, the first-lieutenant of Autobots and the right-hand soldier of esteemed Supreme Commander Optimus Prime, slightly crinkled his finely arched eyebrows. The girl had just came up to him and told him that they weren't supposed to 'walk past each other like this', out of nowhere. Jazz smiled to himself at what she said about herself; that she could bake and play music.

_W__as she just playing stupid jokes on me or was she just simply mad?_ Jazz wondered, remembering her wavy chestnut-colored hair and small frame. She was wearing a huge pair of sunglasses; was she trying to protect her eyes from the sun as well? He didn't know, and wasn't interested in it. He himself wore sunglasses too, except that he wore them for protection _and _concealment of his eyes.

"She's just mad, that's all," he muttered to himself.

What he didn't know couldn't possibly hurt him; could it?

* * *

Right... if you liked it, then please review!


	2. New school life

Thank you to all the reviewers- I just want to say big THANKS to them ;-) And everything about the Purity square and the Purity drive, I just made it up... XD and here's the second chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC AND ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

Okay, now on with the story.

* * *

"This is our new home," Father had said as he opened the front door for me. Yes, this _was_ our new home. I couldn't see the color of the walls, tiles, carpets and wooden surfaces, but I could feel the texture of them: some rough, some smooth. I could also smell fresh scent of flowers from the garden, presumably located behind our house. It was perfect. I knew I was going to enjoy staying in Tranquility, especially now that I've found _him_. And tomorrow, I would start my new school days. It was going to be awesome.

* * *

Had I been too naïve? I hoped not, because even as I walked through the open doors of my new classroom, guided by a teacher and my walking stick, I could feel prickling gazes of my classmates on my skin. Maybe it was my walking stick, which helped me walk without tripping over any unexpected obstacles. Or maybe it was the sunglasses on my face, or… just simply the fact that I was blind. Yes, I was deprived of eyesight since birth, but it didn't plague me that much. Because I was in constant darkness ever since I could remember, I was used to it; it would rather have felt funny for me if I could see. Well, anyway, no matter what I thought, it wouldn't alter the fact that people were staring at me _and _they were whispering about me. _Blind people are supposed to go to __**special**__ schools for __**special**__ people with disabilities_, I knew, but I had persuaded Father to send me here, to this regular public school. I was homeschooled back in England, but I wanted to mingle and associate with other teenagers around my age. Oh well. I took a deep breath, and sat on my guided seat.

"She's blind," I could hear some girls whispering in front of me, and probably they were staring at my covered eyes. Paying no attention to them, I opened my schoolbag and started getting my things out. I hands were shaking a little, anxious about starting a completely different school life. I thought I was ready; well, maybe I was not.

"Hey, excuse me. Er," Someone was talking to me. I turned my face in the direction where the voice was coming from. It was a girl, by the tone of the voice, and she was nervous.

"Hi. Um… no offense or anything, but are you really…?" her voice trailed off, as if not able to continue on with the question. There must have been her friends behind her, because other teenage female voices were encouraging her, saying 'go on' and 'say it!'. To save the girl from any further embarrassment, I raised my hand and took off my sunglasses, showing my eyes. I had no idea what color they were, but my mother had told me that I had lovely green pupils which were without focus. I couldn't imagine what my eyes might look like, but assumed that Mother was right. There were gasps, small exclamations, and cries of surprise. I put my sunglasses back on, and smiled.

"Wow," the girl who had first spoken to me managed to say, "I'd never seen a… real blind person before," she breathed, and while she did, her other friend asked me, "How does it feel when you… can't see anything? I mean, do you feel… stuffy? Stifling?" she quickly added "no offense", but none was taken. I told her I was fine, actually even normal because I was born like this. At this answer, they seemed to be impressed somewhat.

The bell rang, and the teacher came in. I didn't know his name yet.

"Alright, everybody, sit down, sit down," he said irritably, and I could hear _crash_ of clipboards on the desk.

"We have a new student," he said, and rounds of expectant shouts could be heard. I shrank up, afraid that I might not meet their expectations and they might not like me, "Miss Ashford, come up please. Right here," he quickly ran up and helped me walk over to the front of the class.

"Hi," I managed to speak, imitating the pose of a person glancing at others, "My name is Elizabeth Diane Ashford, but others call me Lizzy, so please, just call me Lizzy. I came from London and it's very nice to come to Tranquility. Nice to meet you," I finished and inhaled, while the class clapped and some people shouted 'welcome'. The teacher silenced them and led me back to my seat again.

My school day was about to begin.

* * *

The bell rang, and it was lunchtime. Knocking the floor lightly with the walking stick, I held my bag and headed for some quiet spot where I could have my lunch in peace. But there was a problem which I suddenly realized.

"Oh dear," I murmured, remembering that I knew nothing about the school ground and where things were. This was just perfect! Which way do I-?

"Ow!" The walking stick accidentally dug into someone's leg, and I tripped over. Naturally, I dropped my belongings on the way down. _W__hat a mess __I have made_, I silently scolded myself.

"I am SO sorry," I said, getting up, scooping up the bag, the books, and my lunch, "I didn't realize there was someone here. I'm really sorry,"

"Don't mention it… I'm fine," the person-whom-I'd-accidentally-tripped-over groaned, and judging by the voice, it was a girl. There was also a boy's voice, asking her if she was okay in a very concerned manner. I blushed- well, at least I could feel myself blushing because of hotness on my face.

"Hey, you should be looking where you're going-" the boy started, but then suddenly stopped, saying only "Oh". The girl let out a muffled groan, then spoke, trying not to express her agony.

"You're the new girl; aren't you?" she said, "Lizzy, if I remember correctly, right?"

"Yes, my name is Lizzy Ashford," I extended my hand, and to my relief, a firm, delicate hand shook my hand, "and I'm sorry about hitting your leg with the stick. I didn't mean to hurt someone,"

"Oh I'm fine, I'm fine," she said, presumably waving a hand, "You don't have to worry about it. Oh, and I'm Mikaela Banes. This is Sam Witwicky." The boy said quiet "hi".

"Mikaela and Sam, it's very nice to meet you. And could you please tell me if there is a place where I can have my lunch comfortably?" I asked.

"Sure. Why don't you come to cafeteria with us?" To my relief, Mikaela kindly suggested. Sam didn't object either. So I followed them to the noisy, bustling cafeteria.

"Need any help?" asked Mikaela, probably noticing my eyes. I shook my head, grabbed a chair, sat down, and adeptly took out my lunch from the bag, then started eating. They seemed to be impressed with my quickness in action. Why everyone thought blind people always needed help with everything, I could never understand.

"So, Lizzy, How long has it been since you came here?" asked Mikaela.

"It's been about three or four weeks, and I find Tranquility a charming place to live," I answered, taking a sandwich to my mouth.

"That's good. Hey, where do you live, by the way?"

"It's actually quite far away from the school," I answered, slowly thinking about my answer, "I live near the Purity Square."

Suddenly, Sam and Mikaela fell quiet. I swallowed my mouthful of food. Was there something wrong?

"Er… is something wrong?"

"_You live near the Purity Square_? But the only residential place there is-"

"Purity drive," breathed Sam, finishing the sentence for Mikaela.

"Yes, that's where I live. I wish I could be nearer to the school, but that's quite impossible now," I smiled at them, but it didn't seem to alter their expressions because there was still stunned air drifting between us. I tensed.

"You… _live at the Purity drive_?" Mikaela managed to speak out, her voice sounding choked, "But… that's like, the wealthiest part of the town! Only the richest live there!"

"Do they?" I never knew that. I widened my eyes to show my surprise. I didn't know a thing about money and finance; all I knew was that I was not supposed to waste my pocket money on trifle things. I shrugged.

"What do your parents do?" asked Sam, and his voice sounded somewhat choked too.

"My father is… I don't know precisely-he never tells me much- but he's some sort of doctor… genetic engineering and ophthalmology, if I remember correctly. I asked him, but he only says that I don't have to stress myself thinking about it, that I just need to be content with what I know already. But I'm sure that he is paid well."

"Oh… okay," said Mikaela, who appeared to be finally escaping from earlier shock.

"How about your mum? Is she a doctor too?" asked Sam. I stopped in the middle of repacking my lunchbox. Even after ten years, talking about my mother was still too painful.

"She's… deceased," I murmured, my hands falling, "She died when I was seven. Gastric cancer. The doctors… discovered it too late."

Sam yelped suddenly, probably because Mikaela nudged or hit him. Mikaela reprimanded him, whispering 'you just had to ask, didn't you?' and Sam responded by saying 'What? I didn't know, did I?'. I laughed a little, and waved a hand at them.

"Please, don't be sorry or anything. It's been ten years, I barely feel sad now," I lied skillfully. I had never recovered from her death, even though I was quite young when she died.

"I don't know what to say, I… I apologize." Sam stammered, but I shook my head.

"I said it's fine. Anyway, thanks for bringing me here and sitting with me. I'm new here, so I don't have that many friends."

"We could be your friends," Mikaela quickly said, then quickly added slightly sheepishly, as if she had just hurt my pride, "if you don't mind, that is."

I smiled. "I would really appreciate it. Thank you, again."

"Gee, you're very formal, aren't you?" Sam said, cheerfully, "You don't have to be that stiff, you know. Just relax. People in Tranquility are cool, so you should be as well."

"Okay," I laughed. I liked them. I knew we could be good friends.

"Oh, and by the way, Mikaela, Sam," I started, "Do you know anyone named Jazz living in this town?"

There was a sudden silence, more stunned and denser one than before.

* * *

Right. If you read it and you liked it, then please leave me some reviews!


	3. The strangeness

Thank you to all the reviewers, as usual. I was thrilled to see so many people liked my story! Here's the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC AND ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. This chapter's a bit short. Now on with the story.

* * *

It was odd. When I mentioned the name, Sam and Mikaela just… froze. They didn't say anything. After few seconds, Sam started to laugh, albeit nervously. Mikaela was silent. I tilted my head, not knowing what was going on.

"Lizzy," Sam finally spoke, "are you trying to be funny or something? 'Cause nobody, at least in this town, who's mentally fit, would call himself or herself 'Jazz'. I mean, what kind of name is _that_? Don't you think it might be someone's nickname or something?"

"Hmm," I considered what he'd just said. True, Jazz could have told me just any name that came to his mind to get rid of me. But why 'Jazz'? I mean, there were tons of different names he could have used to gloss over.

"No," I said aloud, slowly, "I am sure it was his real name, because that's just it. It _is_ an unusual name, yes, and that's why I'm sure. If he were trying to deceive me, why would he have told me such an obviously fake-sounding name I would have sensed right away? No, I don't think he lied to me. His name IS Jazz."

"Did you meet someone who said his name was Jazz?" Mikaela asked uneasily. I nodded. Sam and Mikaela took a deep breath at the same time.

"Right," said Mikaela, and there was another uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. Cafeteria was alive with many other students, shouting and talking, but we three were quiet. It was as if we were in the separate dimension from the others.

"Er… did I say something that makes you unsettled?" I asked.

"Oh no, no, it's not that. Not at all," immediately, Mikaela denied it. The bell rang, notifying that the lunch time was over. I thanked God for making this awkward time come to its end.

"It was very nice to meet you, Mikaela, Sam."

"Pleased to meet you too,"

"We'll see you around the school, 'kay?" Mikaela patted my shoulder and they walked off. I smiled.

"… Oh for the love of God," I muttered, just remembering that I didn't know the way out of here and going back to the classroom.

* * *

"Hmm. Something is weird," I murmured aloud, walking along the street and on my way going back home.

The school was over, and I was heading to the place where my hired chauffeur would be waiting to pick me up. I had wanted to take school bus, but Father insisted that I go to and come back from school by an arranged limousine. In the end, he won the argument and starting from today, I was to ride the limousine. I sighed. Just because I was blind, it didn't mean that I couldn't take even basic care of myself.

_Tap tap_. The walking stick hit the asphalt and I could feel an abrupt stop of brick footpath. It must be a crosswalk. So I stopped, waiting for the sound to tell me when it was the green light.

Light breeze blew the stray hair onto my face. Along with the breeze, there were all kinds of smells mixed in it: the smell of cars' fumes, trees, and dust. The strong aroma of coffee was also there; there must be a café nearby. I swept my wildly billowing hair back. Then, I smelt something I knew. It was a familiar, delicate scent. _H__is_ scent. The scent of wind. He was near.

At the same time, the bleeping started, announcing that it was safe to cross. The cars halted to stop, making the ripping noise with their tires. I frantically ran to reach him. And then…

Something happened so fast, I couldn't even notice.

* * *

He saw her, alright. There she was, brushing her chestnut hair away from her face. Jazz could see her clearly. She was wearing the sunglasses, and there was a walking stick in her hand he hadn't seen before. Was she limp? The only purpose for the walking stick Jazz knew was the usage by those who couldn't walk without support. _Strange_, he thought, _she doesn__'__t look like she needs a walking stick_. She was wearing knee-length white sundress. Her hair was untied, but a polka-dot headband was securing the hair from waving in all directions. She was, like him, waiting for the lights to change. He wondered if it was just a coincidence that he met her again.

Shortly, the lights changed and the alarm for the blind people started to blare. He was just about to step onto the crosswalk when she burst into a run, directly towards him. That short distance of about 20 meters suddenly felt like a long way to him. Then-

A truck carrying several big containers, ignoring the red lights for the cars, drove on fanatically, heading straight towards the running girl. She didn't even have time to turn to look at it, or take any action. She was going to be run over.

"_**Shit!**_" Jazz spat out as he burst into a sprint with all the power in his legs. Just as the truck was about to hit her, he reached out, grabbed her, and pushed her out of the way. They landed on the ground near the footpath, hard and fast. The crazy truck drove on and disappeared from the view, as if it had done nothing wrong.

"Slag," Jazz swore, slowly lifting himself up. He was holding the girl in his arms, which were sore from landing on the bare ground first. As a matter of fact, his whole body was throbbing in pain, having bumped against the asphalt. If there was one thing Jazz didn't like about the human body, it was that the body was more vulnerable to damage and pain. He groaned.

"Oww…" the girl finally lifted her head, but immediately winced in pain. Her sunglasses, unlike his askew ones, were still properly on. Jazz quickly corrected his aslant sunglasses to hide his eyes, before she could see.

"You alright?" he asked, and she slowly nodded. She wasn't seriously hurt, as far as he could see. When she noticed she was in his arms, her face abruptly flared bright red. Jazz stared at her. She had pale skin and small face. She was quite skinny. Her eyes were hidden behind the tinted sunglasses which reflected his own face back, but he imagined that she probably had huge eyes. Everything else about her was pretty small. Her figure, frame, nose, and mouth… she was like a life-sized, delicate porcelain doll.

"I… I'm alright. What happened?" she asked, dazed.

"You were crossing the road, the truck ignored the lights, then almost rammed you. That's the story."

"Oh," the girl formed little 'o' with her lips, "so… you've just saved me, right?"

"Yeah… you can say that," he joked, almost smiling his crooked smile.

"Thank you very much, Jazz." When she said his name out loud, he flinched; he was startled that she actually remembered him.

"Um… would you mind of letting me…?" she trailed off, indicating his arms still wrapped around her protectively.

"Sorry," quickly, Jazz got off her and stood up. He held out his hand for her to grab, but she was already standing up on her own, leaning against her walking stick. She dusted her dress and lifted her face to smile at him. She had a smile that would have made every boy who set eyes on her want to protect her from any danger. Jazz blinked.

"Are _you_ hurt, by the way?" asked the girl worriedly. He shook his head, but the girl tilted her head in a questioning way. She repeated the question once more.

"No," he said, "I already answered you,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she smiled sadly, and took her sunglasses off. When he saw her eyes, Jazz suddenly understood curious oddness he felt whenever he saw her. She was blind.

"My bad," said Jazz, "Didn't know that you're…"

"It's alright," she answered brightly, putting the sunglasses back on, "it's happened often,"

Jazz stared at her petite form, abundant, wavy chestnut hair, her now-dirty white sundress. Her attitude and the way she talked suggested she was probably well-educated and came from wealthy family. Sure, she _was_ somewhat strange, but he couldn't take his eyes off her unlike when they first met.

"Do you need help with walking back home?" Jazz asked, but she shook her head.

"I'm okay, because I don't walk home. I have a car waiting for me, not far away from here."

"Right," he didn't know what to say, but as he scanned her up and down, he saw that she had scratched her left knee, and the wound was bleeding.

"You're bleeding," said Jazz, almost not realizing he had just said it.

"Am I? Where?" she had been oblivious to the pain, but she winced at the sudden throbbing from her leg.

"Here," said Jazz, "Do you have a handkerchief or something?"

"I've got it," she got out a white handkerchief with laced edges. He took it and knelt in front of her, started to wipe off the semi-hardened blood. She frowned at the touch of fabric, but didn't move. He continued to clean the wound, and when he finished, he gave her the handkerchief back.

"Thank you," she almost whispered, her face red again.

"No problem," the answer didn't come out as smooth as he had anticipated; his voice was slightly croaky.

"I'll be seeing you around, hopefully," she said as she started to walk across the crosswalk, which the lights were green again. When she was safely on the other side, she looked back and flashed a dazzling smile. Tapping the ground with the walking stick, she turned around the corner of a building and disappeared.

'What was her name again?' when he was alone, Jazz asked himself. She _had_ told him before, when they had first met. What was it? It was-

"- Lizzy," Jazz said it out loud, not caring if any passer-by heard him or not.

* * *

If you liked it, then please leave a review! Thanks!


	4. Helping hand

Great. Ran out of ideas. Can someone please help me? (sweats nervously)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC AND ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. And THANKS to all the reviewers. Oh, and by the way… I've drawn a picture of human Jazz and it's in my homepage. If interested, please check it out.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

I took out the books I needed for the next period, which was mathematics. As I closed the locker door, yesterday's memories floated back to me. Jazz. I could still remember his arms around me, his cool voice asking me if I was okay. I had no idea what he might look like, but perhaps because he was my Lost Half, he oddly felt very familiar and comfortable. His scent, too, was refreshing and mysterious, but not unpleasant at all. How should I describe it? I had never felt anything like this before. So this was what it's like to be in love, just like Mother told me… you knew straight away.

"Lizzy!" At a sudden shout from Mikaela and a light smack on my shoulder, I broke out of my remembrance immediately. Hasn't my face turned red or something? Oh dear, if anyone found out what I was thinking… I was about to die with embarrassment even though no one could have possibly had clairvoyance to see through my mind.

"Are you okay? Why are you so red and flustered?"

"Oh, nothing," I smiled, "How are you?"

"Me? Well, I'm fine, Lizzy, but I think you should rather take care of yourself better," without another word, and before I could say anything, Mikaela grabbed my arm and pulled me into… a corner? Yes, a corner. Then she started to whisper to me.

"See that guy with blond hair and in white tank?" asked Mikaela,

"See who?" I returned the question,

"Oh… sorry," she clicked her tongue, "I mean, right now Lizzy, you might be in danger,"

"Danger? What?"

"There's a boy named Trent, and he's a real jerk, he thinks he owns half of the world. Yeah, sure, he's quite popular and good-looking, but I don't recommend socializing with him. And besides, he seems to be interested in you."

"That's nice of him," I commented without thinking,

"NICE?! Oh my God- Lizzy! Get real! This is America, for God's sake!" she shook me a little, "Look, just trust me: if Trent tries to take you out or something, just ignore him. 'kay?"

"Er… alright. But why…?"

"Please, just… listen and trust me. He's an asshole." Mikaela gripped me tight again, as if giving me a warning and making sure that I trusted her. I nodded sheepishly. Mikaela let go of me, patted me on the back, then walked off. I was confused, but nonetheless, returned to my classroom. I knew it was almost time for the mathematics to start. After all, time and tide waits for no woman; even if she's blind.

* * *

The mathematics was the last period, and I packed my bag to go home. As I was just fastening the buckle of my schoolbag, something thudded onto my desk. What was that? I fumbled on the desk to find out what it was. It was a… schoolbag, except that unlike mine, it was quite heavy and crammed with something.

"Um… hello? Is someone there?" I asked, suddenly feeling stupid.

Instead of an answer, there was unanimous snickering from the front. They were boys, at least three or four in number, judging by the voices. I tensed. What would they want from me?

"You know, for someone who's blind, you're pretty hot," a hand suddenly grabbed my chin, holding it up to see my face better. I managed to remove the hand from my face. Whoever this boy was, he was being very rude and disgusting. I frowned.

"Who are you?" I asked,

"My name's Trent," I gasped, remembering Mikaela's warning, "and I like hot girls," another snigger.

"And are you saying that I'm… 'hot'?"

"Yeah,"

"I accept that as a compliment, thank you," I said sarcastically, but these immature boys just laughed harder. It made me angry; I could be quite fierce when I wanted to be!

"Did you hear what she just said? 'I accept that as a compliment, thank you'," Trent imitated me, and I thought the boys would die from laughing too hard and bust their internal organs. I didn't find any of this funny, so I only frowned still.

Ignoring them, I swung the schoolbag onto my shoulder and tried to walk past them, but they were blocking my path. I tightened my grip on the walking stick. It could be used as an effective weapon against any attackers or offensive people.

"Would you mind stepping aside so I could go?" I asked, now a thorn of sarcasm embedded in my speeches,

"Nope, I do mind, you know," said Trent as he suddenly grabbed my arm. I tried to shake free and shout for help, but even if there were any people in here, no one seemed be too keen to help me; I could hear nervous footsteps scattering across the classroom, hurrying outside. I bit my lips.

"Let me go!"

"What're you gonna do? Bite me?" laughed Trent, "Go ahead, handicap. Let's see what you've got,"

Someone smacked my bottom. Crying out in surprise and bewilderment, I instinctively brandished the walking stick. I could feel the shock as it made very effective contacts with fleshes and limbs. There were screams from them, and curses. Taking the chance, I pushed past the nearest boy and ran, only to be grabbed once more.

"Let go!" I tried to shake off the hand, while running out of the classroom. Instead of being freed, I was banged against the wall. There were clamors around the corridor, and as I struggled to remain upright, another hand punched me just under the collarbone. It knocked the breath out of me.

"You bitch," a boy swore, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling it. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, and I managed to scream for help. No one came. Everybody was whispering and talking to each other about me and the bullies, but they seemed to be too afraid to take any action, fearful of this boy named Trent. Mikaela was right! He was… an **asshole**!

"Help! Someone help, please-" My calls were silenced by another blow to my stomach. I collapsed, coughing and choking. It was shameful enough for a big girl like me to be crying in front of everyone watching, but it was worse when a group of boys were taunting me and bullying me at the same time. And no one came for help. Why won't anyone help me? Why?

"Now you're gonna pay for hitting my friends," Trent growled at my face, "and for hitting me,"

I shut my eyes, although I couldn't see anything even when they were open. I hated him!

I waited for the blow, but it didn't come. Instead, I could hear surprised cries and loud commotions. What was going on?

"What the-"

The shouts were from the bullies. Everyone in the corridor was talking at the same time, buzzing with excitement, surprise, and anxiety. I could hear feet stepping backward, faltering and stumbling. Was a teacher here? Was that why they sounded so terrified, so thrown off their balance?

"Who- who the hell are you?" Trent stuttered, which didn't surprise me; after all, he was probably standing all by himself now, and that type of boys usually weren't very courageous when they were alone.

No one spoke for some time. Only silent murmurs and whispers could be heard. And Trent's nervous gulping and breathing. I was just sitting on the floor, confused.

"Leave her alone," said a voice. It was so calm and cool, yet it contained unfathomable depth of anger and rage. No wonder Trent gulped. Even I was a little taken aback by the voice.

"Wh- Who the hell are you to say that?" Trent's final, desperate try for the control of this situation.

"Are you deaf?" now the voice was edgy, "I said, **leave her alone**."

Trent stumbled backward, and he shouted something I couldn't make out, but I presumed it was a curse towards his banisher. He ran, and as soon as he departed, the corridor almost exploded with a noise, chatters and amazed shouts all mixed up together. What was-

"You alright?" two light hands gripped my arms, helping me stand up.

"_- Jazz_?" I couldn't believe- but how-

"Came here to pick up a few friends of mine, but there seemed to be a situation here," he said, "so I decided to check it out. And I saw you and those slags. That's how it happened."

"Oh…" it took some time for my brain to process and understand everything that had happened: I was a victim of bullying by Trent and his gang, but Jazz, who was passing by, saw this and helped me out. Okay, I understood. I nodded.

"Thank you,"

"You're always in trouble whenever I see you, aren't you?" I blushed. He chuckled slightly, which probably made my face more scarlet. He had to be my Lost Half; otherwise, how could he be there whenever there was an incident? It strengthened my belief.

"You're not seriously hurt," he muttered, "but maybe you should-"

"LIZZY!" someone shouted, pulled me out of Jazz's grab quite abruptly and hug me very tightly. I gasped. But from this person's scent, I realized I was being hugged by Mikaela. Sam's ragged breathing could also be heard.

"Oh, hi, Mikaela," I choked out, "and hi to you too, Sam."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, actually. I didn't get beaten so badly."

Mikaela still hadn't let me go; Jazz cleared his throat, and presumably tapped her on the shoulder, saying 'Er, Mikaela, you're hurting her'. Mikaela suddenly let me go, embarrassedly murmuring she was sorry. I smiled, despite the previous situation.

"I told you- Trent, that- bastard!" Mikaela spat out the words, so angry she didn't know what to say.

"Yes, I see what you mean now. He WAS an asshole," I said, and Mikaela laughed a bit.

"She's bruised, Mikaela. Maybe you should take care of her," said Jazz,

"Huh? Do you know each other?" I asked. Maybe they were the 'friends' that Jazz was supposed to pick up?

"Yeah," said Mikaela, "Jazz is a… friend of ours. Do **you **guys know each other?"

"Yes; we've met before, actually," I explained simply, and summarized quickly what had happened at the crosswalk and how I had encountered Jazz.

"Ah… I see," said Mikaela. Sam let out an approving sound.

"Thank you, Jazz, for saving me again," I said,

"No big deal. You should watch out more carefully, you know," he commented, "there're a lot of guys who'd love to get their hands on a pretty girl like you,"

I felt numb for a moment, but could feel my face… no, my whole head flaring deep red. Pretty? Me? I couldn't believe what I had just heard; he had complimented me!

"Ugh… Lizzy, your chest is bruised," said Mikaela, lightly touching just under my collarbone, "and so is your leg. What a mess that jerk Trent has made. Can you walk?"

I tried, but I was surprised when I couldn't walk properly without feeling an immense pain in my right leg; probably the ankle was sprained. I groaned from frustration.

"You can't walk in this state," said Sam, and Mikaela agreed.

"Then what should I do?" I asked, but Jazz, at that moment, stepped in.

"I'll drive you home, if it's alright with you," he said, "I was going to drop Sam and Mikaela home anyway,"

Mikaela let out a little squeak, and Sam was suddenly quiet. Mikaela said, "Excuse us a moment, will you?" and the three walked away, enough distances away from me so I couldn't hear. I stood there for a moment, feeling awkward. What were they talking about? After a few abrupt, opposing shouts from Mikaela, and Sam's arguments, they came back to me.

"Lizzy, Jazz's offered you a lift. What d'you say?" asked Mikaela,

"Oh… I… have a car waiting for me…"

"Call the chauffeur and tell him that someone else's dropping you home," said Jazz, although not in an ordering manner, but strong and firm nevertheless, "It's on my way anyway."

I considered for a moment. I didn't want to cause Sam and Mikaela and Jazz too much inconvenience, but then again… a chance to be with Jazz wouldn't come as easily. I rebuked myself for being selfish and immature, but I couldn't help it. I nodded.

"That's settled then," said Sam, and Mikaela took my hand to lead me. So together, we walked out of the school, leaving a heap of confusion and subject for people to gossip about.

* * *

If you liked it, then please leave a review! Thanks! 


	5. The invitation

I'd like to say thanks to my reviewers; they were awesome! I DO love reading the reviews. (smirks) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC AND ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. Now on with the story.

* * *

Jazz exchanged glances with Sam and Mikaela. They gave him a look of something between a glare and perplexity. It was lucky that Lizzy couldn't notice any kind of gestures they interchanged. Mikaela tightly held onto Lizzy's wrist, leading her to the parking lot just behind the school, where Bumblebee, in the vehicle mode, was waiting for them. Transformers couldn't transform directly into vehicle forms while they were in human disguises, and this was one of the few inconveniences of being a human. So they could transform into humans from robots and vice versa, but could only change into vehicle mode when they were robots. It was slightly complicated, but they had accepted this good-naturedly.

Jazz looked back at the blind girl again. Her sunglasses were still on her face properly, despite the heavy beating she had took; Jazz wondered if that pair of sunglasses were specially designed not to fall off the wearer's face in any occasion, whether the wearer was beaten into a pulp or not. Her face was okay, except that her lips were slightly cut, bleeding a little. She was limping as well, having sprained her ankle. Seeing this, Jazz felt a brief, uncontrollable moment of rage boiling in his heart. The only thing he wanted to do at this very moment was to chase that slag, Trent, and give him a sound beating until he was-

"Hey, we're here," said Sam, indicating an awaiting Bumblebee. Usually it was Bumblebee alone who picked up Sam and Mikaela then dropped them at home or school, but today, Jazz had volunteered to come as well, to explore Tranquility more. No one had complained or disagreed, so he invited himself to come along. Jazz mentally shuddered at the thought of 'what if I didn't come here today?', and what might have happened to Lizzy. She could have been hurt more, or… even worse.

"Help Lizzy get in the car, Mikaela." Jazz spoke as he slid onto the driver's seat smoothly. She nodded, and almost ignoring Lizzy's protests, helped her settle down on the comfortable cushion. When everyone was in the car, Jazz started the engine. The car rumbled, as if Bumblebee was annoyed from being awakened. He turned the car and entered the road. As soon as he did that, he exploded into such an enormous speed that everybody in the car was instantly pulled back.

"Hey! Slow down, Jazz!"

"C'mon, Sam, where's your sense of fun?" Jazz said cheerfully, while increasing the speed to 90kph to 110kph.

"Zip it, Jazz, do you want cops to come after us?"

"If they do, let me know," Jazz laughed, "'Cos I'll just blow them up right in their faces."

"That's- not- funny-" Mikaela managed to make out the words while she held on tight to the safety belt, which was practically the only thing that was holding her secure in her seat. Sam looked as if he wanted to throw up, and was grasping the car door very nervously. The Camaro's engine growled ferociously, complaining about the way it was being handled. And as for Lizzy-

"Slow it down, Jazz, goddamn it!" Mikaela screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice so shrill that Jazz whipped his head back automatically to stare at her, and Sam just gazed her with his mouth agape. Mikaela was looking sharply at Jazz, gritting her teeth, "Can't you see Lizzy's not feeling well? Stop it!"

At that, Jazz immediately dropped the speed, and stopped the car in the nearest available space. Mikaela gripped Lizzy's arm firmly; Lizzy was sweating heavily, her face absolutely pale and bloodless. She was panting weakly, her body shaking hard.

"Are you okay, Lizzy?" asked Mikaela, concerned.

"I……" Lizzy opened her mouth, but no sound escaped her throat; after two minutes of silence, she managed to mutter out: "I… have a phobia… of high speeds…"

"You idiot!" Mikaela exploded, and both Sam and Jazz recoiled; they knew she was unstoppable when she completely got into that temper, "What the _hell_ do you have in your brain?! A scrap of metal? Not everyone enjoys going into overdrive and hyper-speed like you, you stupid jerk!"

"Sorry," Jazz murmured lamely, eyeing Lizzy guiltily.

"Go," ordered Mikaela, settling back down on the seat, fuming, "and don't even _think_ about going over 80."

"Yes ma'am," said Jazz, still looking back at Lizzy and gently starting the car again.

Meanwhile, Lizzy couldn't say anything or even breathe properly; she was too scared to do anything. So she was very grateful when the car kept the steady speed of 80kph.

* * *

"Wow," said Mikaela, totally overcome by the gigantic house at the most farthest part of Purity Drive, "Is this… your home?"

"Yes," Lizzy answered, still sounding weak although she had recovered from Jazz's overdrive.

"That's… cool," said Sam, "Impressive,"

"Thank you."

Jazz stopped the car in front of the house, and Mikaela and Sam helped Lizzy out of the car. Lizzy tried to shake them off, saying that she was fine, but Mikaela had gotten into her overprotective 'mother' mode, and she wasn't going to take any more of Lizzy's protests. Supporting Lizzy, Mikaela helped her step onto the footpath and opened the front gate for her. The two-storied residence was painted white, and the black metal fence surrounded it. Like any other ordinary American houses, it had lawns, only far more larger in scale.

"I can walk by myself, Mikaela. Really."

"Are you sure?" Mikaela observed her carefully, doubtful.

"I'm fine," said Lizzy, shrugging. She turned towards Mikaela. "Hey, why don't you guys… er… stay for a cup of tea or something? If you like tea, that is."

"That's okay with us, but…" Mikaela trailed off, before continuing, "What about your dad? Is he alright with that?"

Lizzy laughed a bit, "He's not home. I'm usually alone in the house with few housemaids, because Father's almost always away for the work. He's very busy, you see."

"Oh. How 'bout you, Sam?" asked Mikaela, after hearing Lizzy's explanation.

"I don't mind. I'll just call mum and dad, they'll say it's fine."

"Great," said Lizzy, smiling broadly, "Thank you,"

"No need for thanks," said Sam.

"What about Jazz? Isn't he coming as well?" Lizzy asked, inclining her head slightly. Mikaela said 'wait' and ran to the car, asking Jazz if he wanted to come as well.

"I'd love to, but…" Jazz lowered his voice, "Is it alright? I mean, I'm the one who cause her nausea after all; isn't she angry at me or somethin'?"

"Oh, are you suffering from well-deserved guilt, Jazz? That's _so_ unlike you," Mikaela teased, and Jazz scowled. He didn't like being teased, this small yet proud first-lieutenant of Autobots.

"It's alright. Lizzy's not _that_ small-minded, you know. And you should apologize to her properly as well. So get your aft, I mean, get your _ass_ out of Bumblebee and act like a man!" Bumblebee's engine rumbled in agreement. Jazz punched the bonnet lightly as he emerged from the car.

"Welcome to my home," said Lizzy, indicating the house as if she knew everyone were standing right at the gate, ready to be ushered in.

* * *

I fumbled around in the kitchen. It was the first time ever I invited friends to come to my house myself. And if that wasn't enough, there was Jazz! I was so nervous if I might be too anxious and do a stupid thing in front of him, and also I was worried if he liked my home. Father had told me it was brilliant, with lots of windows and simple yet considerate structure. I liked it decent enough, but what would he think?

Despite the housemaids' offer to help, I stubbornly found the cups and tea utensils myself and filled the teapot. If there was one thing I could do properly without any help at all, it was making tea; Father had once complimented on my tea-making skills and joked that I should work at a café. Thinking about Father caused my hands to slow down, and eventually I tipped over the teapot. The hot tea spilled all over my hand, and I panicked, screaming slightly; that **hurt**.

"Lizzy? Are you okay?" a voice grew louder as it approached the kitchen. Stupid! I was so clumsy!

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered as I roughly wiped my hand on the tea towel. It was Jazz.

"What happened?" his voice was very close. I knew then he was right beside me.

"Nothing. I just spilt some tea on my hand, that's all." I lifted my hand to show him, but he suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"'Nothing'? Lizzy, your hand's scalded badly!" he groaned, and pulled me, "Come on,"

He turned on the tab and pushed my hand under the running cold water. I yelped, but he grabbed me tighter to hold me in the place. I could feel his arm around my waist, his hand holding my burnt hand under the water, and my heart just beat like crazy. I felt as if I was a balloon, pumped with the air until the very moment I might explode…

"There," he said, as he turned the tab off and released me, "You shouldn't be-"

He suddenly stopped. I tilted my head. What was wrong with him? Then I realized how close we were to each other; I could feel him breathing, his warmth, and his heart thumping against his chest. Probably he could feel my heartbeat as well. I wanted him to know how I was feeling right now, and how I've felt about him since I was a little girl.

"Hey, Lizzy, er…" he said, letting me go and stepping away from me, "Listen… I'm really sorry about what I did on the way. I didn't know you were afraid of high speeds and I was… being immature,"

"I'm okay, Jazz," I said, and I smiled; well, I _was_ fine now, but never in my life would I want to take a ride like that. I had felt life-threatened!

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure. Anything."

"What did you mean when you said 'we just can't walk past each other like this'? When we first met."

I tensed. Should I tell him? What if he thought I was a silly, credulous girl who was just wasting his time over some trifle nonsense? Ever since I heard from my mother about the story of one's Lost Half, I had believed in it, and I had never doubted it; especially now that I've met Jazz. What would he think about my… naivety?

"Well," I said, and swallowed, "It's actually a long story…"

* * *

Sorry people, but I'll be gone away for a while; for a week of family holiday, starting from Wednesday. Oh joy. (broods in the corner)

If you liked this chapter, then please leave me some reviews! Thanks!


	6. The reminiscence

As always**, THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU** to the reviewers. The North Island was quite… sandy, but good nonetheless. I really missed internet. (laughs) This chapter includes very cheesy **fluff, fluff, fluff**!

PS: I'll explain about the deletion of 'All is fair...' in my new fanfic. Sorry to all the readers.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC AND ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. On with the story.

* * *

I was born in London, England. My mother was always in a delicate health condition, but it worsened after she gave birth to me. I remember her face, always so pale and thin. She was like a stick, being too fragile and frail. It was like, if anybody even touched her, she would just fall over and faint. When I turned four, she couldn't walk without a walking stick, and after another year, she had to rely on a wheelchair. I still don't know what was wrong with her, even though so many years have passed. My father, he tried everything he could, but nothing could change her condition. Like a flower being slowly sapped of its nutrients and water, she slowly weakened, her energy draining out of her. Because she was so ill, I couldn't see her often. I was taken care by a nanny or a governess who homeschooled me. I only saw her once a week or so at her sanitarium, near the thick forest. That was when she told me about the Lost Half.

_"__Lizzy, when you've grown and can think for yourself… you will meet someone who'll care for you, be with you, and love you just like Daddy and Mummy do. The one who is your 'lost half'." __S__he said, as she caressed my hair. __I__ was sitting on t__he grass, fumbling for the daisies __I__ could smell nearby._

_"When, Mummy?__When?" __I__ asked, curious and impatient at the same time._

_"Someday, when you're tall almost as Mummy is… there,__" __S__he said as she put a hand on my head. __I__ had stood up, but obviously, __I__ was yet too short,__ "You see? You're still too short, only up to Mummy's chest."_

_"Ehhh… I can grow taller! I'll be taller even than Daddy!" __I__ said, stretching myself and reaching for the sky. Mother laughed gently. __A__t that time, the tallest man on __Earth (__at least in my mind, that is), was my father._

_"Oh, sweetie. You still have much growing to do."_

_"Mummy, when I meet that person, how will I know if that person is the right person?" __I__ asked, sitting down and back to fumbling for the daisies again._

_"You have nose, don't you? When Lizzy meets your lost half, you'll know him because he'll smell of wind- fresh, gentle, and nice." __S__he __tapped my nose lightly. __H__er voice was filled with smile and laughter._

_"__Why wind, Mummy? Why can't it be bubblegum? I like bubblegum smell better.__" __I__ whined, tearing the grass instead because __I__ couldn__'__t find the daisies._

_"__That's because Mummy fell in love with Daddy because of Daddy's windy scent. The smell was how Mummy knew Daddy was Mummy's lost half. That's why Daddy's so nice and loving. People who smell of wind, darling, are all good and kind.__"_

_"__I don't understand, Mummy.__" __I__ shook my head, both from frustration and not understanding._

_"__You'll soon enough, Lizzy. You'll soon enough…__"__ she trailed off,__ as if searching for something else better to say. __I__ tilted my head.__T__he wind blew and disheveled my hair._

* * *

Mother died when I was seven. Gastric cancer; it had just swallowed up the whole organ, and the cancer had spread all over the body. She couldn't eat, or drink; the nutrient had to be taken in through the special tube which was inserted into her body. Nothing could be done. Father was there when she died, he watched her go. I was not told of anything, until she had died and a very long time had passed. The doctor who was in charge of Mother's treatment, Doctor Robin, he told me that she had wished to see me just before she died, and she called my name over and over, asking to bring me in. But the doctors and my father decided against it; I was too young, and she was in no condition to have even a small conversation. Father informed me the loss, and we hugged each other. We cried the whole night, embracing each other.

My mother's death had scarred me more deeply than any other loss or disaster I experienced later in my life. Seeing that it was simply too much for me to take in, Father decided to move to America, to this unknown small town of Tranquility. Recently, there was an incident of something involving NBE's and aliens from outer space, which intrigued the whole world. I was not the biggest fan of science-fictions, but it interested me nonetheless. It also helped me get my mind off the mourning and grieving I still couldn't escape from. My mother's death had haunted me, and it still did. It had seemed that I couldn't flee from it; until I found my Lost Half, and remembered the story my mother had told me a long ago, but which I had almost forgotten.

* * *

"So… that's why you moved to Tranquility," Jazz muttered thoughtfully, and I could almost imagine him nodding cautiously in understanding. I nodded, grasping the full teapot once again to pour the tea into the cup. There was a bit of silence between us, me pouring tea, and him… well, probably thinking about what I've just told him.

"I…" Jazz began, but he stopped. I lifted my head, facing his direction. With difficulty, he continued, "I'm sorry. About your mother and… what happened to you. It must have been pretty… I mean _very _difficult for you to go through a lot of misfortunes like that."

"Oh," I said, pausing for a moment, "It's alright now, I guess. It's been so long since she left me and my father. I'm sure she's living happily in heaven now, without any diseases or cancer to plague her. She'll be able to walk there,"

I stopped, afraid I had said too much of needless things. He was quiet as well, and we were silent for some while again. The air was too awkward to say anything.

I took the tea-tray in my hands, ready to carry it out to the living room.

"Do you miss her?" Jazz asked suddenly. I froze on the spot.

Did I miss her? Of course I did. But I couldn't show that to him. I had already shown him enough of my unseemly side. I didn't want to give off any more bad impression which might make him think I was a blunt, silly girl, a weak and pathetic wench. I loved him. And I wanted him to love me as well, if possible.

"Me? I…" I tried to appear as cool and composed as possible, "… kind of. Yes, I miss her a little."

I was about to carry the tray out to the living room, when he took a hold of my arm. I tensed.

"Lizzy," he said, very quietly, "if you do miss her only a little, why are your hands shaking so badly?"

Then I realized my hands were shaking like mad. The teapot and cups on the tray were rattling, making the jangling noise. I couldn't hide what I was feeling. My mind was struggling against my emotions, but my body was resentfully honest.

A rustling noise could be heard as fabrics brushed against each other. The tray, along with the teapot and teacups, crashed to the floor, making the terrible shattering noise. The floor was splashed with the spilt tea. But I did not care. I didn't even hear it. Because at that moment, at that _exact_ moment, two strong arms had pulled me into a tight embrace.

He was very taller than me; I only came up just above his chest. I could feel his heart beating, lightly. My heart was thumping madly in my ribcage, over and over. His scent of wind overwhelmed me, and the tears started to flood from my eyes, flowing without halt. It wet his jacket, and flowed, down, down, all the way down to the floor and into the tea. His arms were around my waist, hands pressing me against him. I couldn't move, but only cry myself dry.

"I'm not a doctor or a psychiatrist, Lizzy," he said, "but I don't have to be any one of them to see you don't miss your mother only a little bit,"

"I…" I was about to say something, but my throat felt choked, and all I managed to say was, "you're right. I'm sorry, Jazz."

"You don't have to be sorry,"

Then I lost control of myself. Forgetting all the mess, the broken teapot, the china cups in countless pieces, the floor flooded with tea; I held on tight to him, my hands clinging desperately, and wept and wept and wept. He was silent.

* * *

Aww. Soapy. Oh well, if you liked it, then please leave some reviews. Thank you again! 


	7. Close enough?

I'm stuck on 'writer's block' or whatever it is called… sorry people. There might be huge gaps between the times when I upload the chapters. I'd like to pass around a plate of internet cookies to all my reviewers (LOL).

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC AND ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

* * *

Jazz stroked Lizzy's back tenderly. Her weeping had reduced into small sobs, but she was still hanging on to him like a baby koala holding onto its mother. She obviously hadn't cried in long time, and her emotions had built up inside her. They were being poured out from her, having pained her for so long. So Jazz let her cry until there were no more tears left in her. But how much longer she had to shed tears, he had no idea.

As if reading his thoughts, her weeping closed up to an end. The sobbing became smaller, then decreased into sniffling hiccups. She let go, and parted from him. When he looked at her face, she was smiling, last teardrops slipping down on her cheeks. Her face was flushed, both from embarrassment and crying.

"I'm sorry," she said, then quickly added, "I mean, thank you. For, um…… consoling me."

Jazz wasn't sure if he'd _actually_ consoled her, but didn't ponder deep about it. If he did help her, that was fine and that was all.

"No problem," he said, and lifted his hand to wipe away the tears from her face. She flinched slightly, but didn't back off. When her face was clear of any traces of tears, he smiled, despite the fact that she couldn't see his smile.

"You okay now?" he asked, lowering himself to match her eye level. She nodded, smiling. Her smile, whenever it showed, gave him a minor electric shock going through his nervous system; she was beautiful. She said 'thank you' again, and reached out to him. Uncertain what she was going to do, he let her. She fumbled until she was grabbing his shoulders with her hands, and then she did something that he never did expect: she kissed him on the cheek.

He felt like his heart was doing a hip-hop dance, beating madly. His body temperature shot up, and his face turned into very bright scarlet color. She recoiled from him slowly, her expression shy and nervous at the same time. But nothing came into Jazz's sight now. He was too occupied with the fact that he had just been kissed by her. If Lizzy had been able to see, she would have burst out laughing by the look on his face, but she was blind, so she had no clue what was going on with Jazz. She tilted her head, worried if he was alright.

"Hey you guys, is everything okay?" Mikaela and Sam, who had been enjoying their little private 'happy time' in the living room, burst into the kitchen, to see Jazz, frozen on the spot, unmoving, and Lizzy, who was fluttering.

"We heard a big 'crash' and we thought may be-"

"Oh, no, no. It's nothing big, Sam," said Lizzy, realizing they were here, and turning towards the direction where their voices came from, "I dropped the tea tray, silly me. And Jazz was helping me with it."

"Oh. Well, we'll help with the clean-up," said Mikaela, walking carefully into the area of tea-flood. Lizzy smiled, and got out few tea towels. Even as Sam, Mikaela, and Lizzy were about to wipe up the floor, Jazz was still rigid. Sam poked his side, and he immediately sprang to life, exclaiming 'what the hell?!'

"It's that we're about to clean the kitchen. Mind lending a hand?" Mikaela said, half-annoyed. Jazz blinked, then saying nothing, stooped down along with them.

Sam noticed that Jazz's face was as red as a red alert. Jazz's lips were tight, not saying anything, but he didn't look angry; rather, the expression was that of an embarrassment. And he was the one who was scrubbing the floor hardest, although he had just cleaned the same spot a second ago. In other words… he was acting strange.

"Hey Lizzy," said Sam, and Lizzy turned towards him, "why's Jazz so… red? What happened here?"

"Oh, it's nothing big," said Lizzy aloud, and Jazz jerked his head towards Lizzy, attempting to stop her before she told them, but it was too late, she already opened her mouth to speak, "I got… over-emotional and started to cry my heart out, but Jazz comforted me."

"'Comfort' you? How?" asked Mikaela, obviously interested. Jazz frantically waved at them, warning them not to be too curious, but he was late again.

"He gave me a very nice hug." Said Lizzy, who was not too overly sensitive about such display of intimate emotions. However, Sam, Mikaela, and Jazz were, so the human couple was silent for a moment, then burst out laughing, slipping on the wet floor and yet not caring about it at all. Jazz, on the other hand, became even more scarlet and glared at them, giving them his most evil gaze he could through his thick sunglasses. Obviously this didn't work, because they only laughed harder. Lizzy, not knowing what was going on at all, tilted her head, oblivious to the reason why they were laughing their heads off.

"Shut. Up. **Now.**" Jazz muttered dangerously, but no one took him seriously, it seemed. He sighed, but thanked the fact that she didn't mention kissing him on the cheek.

"So… he… gave you… a hug," Mikaela managed to say, though she was still grasping her stomach, with tears almost running down.

"Yes, he did. Why is that so funny?" asked Lizzy, genuinely out of curiosity.

"Well……" at such naïve and innocent reaction, Sam and Mikaela were lost at words.

Mikaela cleared her throat, then began seriously, "Lizzy, generally, giving hugs are, like… very close show of affection or similar emotions to it. Are you and Jazz close enough?"

"Why don't you mind your own business," Jazz suddenly interrupted, his voice dripping with malicious mischief, "and how about you and Sam making out while you thought no one were looking?"

Mikaela and Sam immediately turned vivid red at Jazz's counter-action. Lizzy, not knowing what 'making out' meant, assumed that it was an exhibition of familiar relationship between one person and another.

"So, let's carry on with the cleaning," said Jazz, grinning, "Shall we?"

* * *

Okay, it's very short, sorry folks. As I said, I'm stuck on… … whatever it is called, 'writer's block', whatever, whatever. (bangs head against the wall) 


	8. Long time no see

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciated them.

Since I'm on a major writer's block, the quality and quantity of the chapters will be really low. Sorry about that.

Oh, and there were quite a few reviews about Jazz being embarrassed by a kiss on the cheek. Yeah well, I thought, the more a guy looks tough, the more shy he actually is. (LOL)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC AND ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

It had been almost a week since Sam, Mikaela, and Jazz had paid a visit. I was getting used to the school now, making few more friends other than them. But still, Sam and Mikaela were my best friends. And, as for Jazz… well, ever since I had planted the impulsive kiss on his cheek, I hadn't seen him for some time. Oh, why in the _world_ did I do that? I should have known better then to just kiss him!

"Hey, Lizzy! Are you going home?"

A sudden exclamation broke me out of my thoughts; it was Mikaela, and probably Sam was with her. Was Jazz with them? I wanted to see him, and may be apologize for the… kiss, if it had offended him in any way. I wanted to talk to him again.

"Yes, Mikaela. And I'm guessing Sam's with you, is he not?" I smiled, speaking in a teasing tone.

"Well, you've got that right. Can you also guess who else's with us right now?" Mikaela retaliated successfully, albeit being slightly more bantering. It caught me off guard, and I had no choice but shake my head.

"Hey," said a familiar voice. My heart almost burst with anxious joy; it took a tremendous amount of effort to keep the calm demeanor.

"Oh, uh… hi, Jazz." I said weakly, lifting a hand in a waving motion.

"Long time no see," said Jazz, his tone gently teasing. Was it my misapprehension if I heard gladness in his voice?

"Y-yes. It has been a long time." I smiled. Whether it was visible I was nervous with joy at seeing him, I'd never know. But I _was_ happy about seeing him, and I couldn't hide it.

Suddenly, someone clapped inspiringly (I assumed it was Mikaela). There was a sound of someone pushing someone else, and a person was shoved into me. I grabbed his arms instantaneously, supporting him. Jazz shouted a protest, but Mikaela laughed.

"Why don't you walk her to where her car is? I'm sure she'd like an escort." Mikaela said mischievously. I blushed. About to reproach her, Jazz stopped immediately. He turned to me.

"Well…… what about you, Lizzy? Do you want me to… accompany you?" he asked. I didn't know what to do, but decided to follow my desire. I nodded sheepishly.

"There you go, Sir Knight! You look after her, alright?" Mikaela said, slapping his back. Jazz yelped, growling at her. I laughed.

"Bye Lizzy," said Mikaela. A great satisfaction was contained in her voice. "See you tomorrow. And have a great time with your knight in the shining armor!"

"Oh, er… I will. Thank you." I replied clumsily. My knight in the shining armor? Was Jazz……? Yes, he _was_ my knight, my other half, the person I have loved almost all my life. I smiled happily.

* * *

Jazz looked at the girl walking next to him. The walking stick held in her hand made rhythmic tapping sound as it hit the ground. As always, she was wearing the huge sunglasses that obscured almost half of her face. She was dressed in lemon-colored halterneck with white jacket over it and white knee-length skirt. Even he had to admit that she_ was_ quite charming.

"So, how've you been?" asked Jazz, and he could see that she was startled, almost jumped. She turned her head towards him, and if it was not for the fact that she was blind, he would have thought she was staring at him.

"I've been fine. How about you?"

"Me too." There was another silence between them, an awkward one. Abruptly, Lizzy stopped in the middle of the street.

"… Lizzy?" Jazz stopped as well, looking back at her. She was hesitating, her hands clasping the handle of the walking stick tightly. He walked back to her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, studying her face. It was bright red.

"I-" Lizzy stammered nervously, "I- I'm sorry about doing that to you… on the day when you visited my home. It was rude of me to do so."

"Do what?" Jazz asked back.

"I… I kissed… your cheek, remember?" said Lizzy. Jazz's face flared abrupt red. Oh yes, he definitely remembered; how could he forget? The kiss she landed on his face was tender without measure, and yet it contained countless unspoken emotions: fondness, yearning, and if he were not mistaken… a sense of love.

"Oh. Yeah, I remember," Jazz laughed, as if trying to hide his blushing face, although Lizzy couldn't possibly see it. "But why are you apologizing?"

"I was afraid I might have offended you," said Lizzy, "and I didn't see you for almost a week, so… I thought you were angry with me."

Jazz stared for a moment at this helplessly naïve, innocent girl. What was he supposed to do with her? She was so… so… _pure_, untouched by any of the world's, or people's immorality and malice.

"Lizzy," he said gently, and she lifted her head, "I'm not mad at all. I just had to work out some of issues with my… 'work', that's all. That's why I wasn't with Sam and Mikaela."

"Oh," Lizzy opened her mouth slightly, but no sound came out. Eventually she closed her lips, turning her head away.

"I'm sorry if I made you misunderstand or anything." Said Jazz, and Lizzy immediately waved her hands in a motion of denial.

"No, no… I'm… glad that you weren't angry with me. I was really worried." She smiled, and his heart skipped a beat.

"As a show of my apology about making you worry," Jazz spoke jokingly and impulsively, "If you are free on this coming weekend, I'd like to ask you out."

Lizzy's expression changed from anxiety to confusion. She tilted her head.

"Ask me out?" she questioned. Jazz almost laughed, but managed to contain himself.

"I'm asking you… to go on a date with me." Jazz explained, his face starting to blush again. Her face turned red as well, and slowly, she nodded.

"Great. I'll see you on the weekend." Jazz grinned, despite the fact that he was actually surprised with himself. Lizzy nodded again, smiling brightly.

* * *

"Hey, Mikaela," said Sam, as he was sitting on the driver's seat of Bumblebee. Mikaela turned towards her boyfriend.

"Just wanted to ask you something. Why are you trying so hard to get Jazz and Lizzy together?"

Mikaela blinked, then sighed. "You don't know the look on her face when Jazz's near her, do you, Sam?"

"Look? What look?" Sam asked back, confused. Mikaela sighed.

* * *

That's it, people. I'm sorry about the speedy plot development, but jeez, I just wanted to write in the date scene. (grins evilly) 


	9. The date

Thanks for the reviews. The holiday's over. Yikes! I dread going back to school (weeps). This chapter contains **a lot of ****cheesy ****fluff and stuff**, so if you don't like it, well… too bad. And the song in this chapter is 'Sylvia' by Loveholic. The lyrics are roughly translated by me, but the band Loveholic owns the song. Just to make it clear.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC AND ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**"****He asked you out for a date?****"** exclaimed Mikaela, who was, at first, mildly surprised at Lizzy's sudden invitation but now even more stunned by her bombshell speech.

Lizzy nodded. She couldn't see Mikaela, but she was pretty sure that Mikaela was very surprised. She herself was surprised when he asked her. But it was everything she could hope for; the date proposal from Jazz meant that he was interested in her, in whichever way. Her heart swelled with hope.

"Well, er… congratulations," said Mikaela, "but… what's this all about, Lizzy?"

Mikaela was staring at the utter chaos of clothes splayed in front of her. All manners of outfits, from laced blouses to a simple jacket, were taken out of the wardrobe and laid out. Lizzy was touching the clothes, distinguishing one from another and making a nervous face.

"I need your help, Mikaela," Lizzy said, as she put a hand on a silk cocktail dress and put it on the other article of clothing, "you've been on a date, haven't you?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Mikaela turned to look at Lizzy.

"Could you please advise me on what to wear?" she asked, desperately. Mikaela stared at her, then burst out laughing. And Lizzy could only blink, not understanding what was going on.

"So… where're you guys going?" Mikaela asked, selecting the suitable clothes and separating them from the rest. There was still a smile clinging on her lips from the previous laughter.

"To the amusement park near the city. He called, and told me." answered Lizzy. She was putting away the clothes Mikaela had eliminated.

Mikaela frowned; she _was_ happy that Lizzy was able to be with Jazz, but she had recently remembered of something important: Lizzy was human; Jazz was, although he may be in human form now, was actually an alien robot from a faraway planet. It was unlikely that Lizzy's affection would be returned back to her, and even if Jazz _did_ requite, it was doubtful whether Lizzy would be still content after learning the truth. _Stupid!_ Mikaela reprimanded herself, _I__ should have known better __than__ just to __stick them together!_

"-kaela? Mikaela?"

"Huh?" Mikaela came to her senses; Lizzy was gently shaking her arm.

"Are you alright?" Lizzy asked worriedly.

"Y-yes, I'm alright. Just thinkin' about something." Mikaela laughed a little.

"Oh. Okay. What do you think I should wear?" Lizzy asked, tilting her head.

Mikaela scanned her. She was petite, with pale skin and chestnut hair. _A__light__ color would look good on her_, she thought as she picked a simple, sky-blue one-piece dress and a white sundress.

"'Kay, Lizzy, here's your choice: would you like a one-piece dress or a sundress?" Mikaela asked, holding the two up with her hands.

"Um…… I prefer the sundress, if you don't mind." Mikaela nodded at Lizzy's answer; it seemed like a good choice too. But even as she helped Lizzy get ready for the date, her heart was heavy with regretful guilt and worry.

* * *

The Tranquility Amusement park was actually a rather small recreation area with few rides and entertainments, and lots of people who had nothing really special to do on their free time came to kill it. But may be because it was a weekend, Jazz could see quite a lot of people walking around. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring her here, but he couldn't think of anywhere else. _W__ell, so much for my reputation as a ladies__'__ man__…_

"What would you like to do?" Lizzy asked. Jazz almost jumped, afraid that she might have noticed his nervousness.

"I don't know…… what do _you_ want to do?" he asked back. Lizzy seemed to think, then she smiled.

"Anything you want, or something that we can both enjoy."

* * *

After one or two hours of having fun at various rides and places, we decided to go on the Ferris-wheel. It creaked loudly, and it started to rotate. It was a little awkward, only me and Jazz in the small, secluded space. I wasn't sure if I looked agreeable as well; Mikaela had said thousand times that I looked fine, even pretty, but what did _he_ think?

"Lizzy, are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on my clenched hands. I practically jumped; I _was _very surprised, indeed.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." I murmured. His hand was warm yet callous, as if he was a laborer or a battle-hardened soldier. It was also reassuring and kind. I felt like I could tell him anything when he put a hand on my hands like this.

"Y'know, you look really nice," he commented, and I lifted my face. What did he just say? If I had heard it correctly, he said that I was… pretty?

"The dress suits you. It matches your skin tone."

"Thank you. Mikaela helped me out with what to wear." I smiled. Jazz laughed.

"She's a real expert, eh?" He said, a tinge of laughter still lingering in his voice.

"Oh yes. She's been on dates a lot of times, I'm sure." I said, stretching my back. She had also advised me on what-to-do's and not-to-do's on dates, which I couldn't remember entirely well. I was struggling to remember it when Jazz suddenly exclaimed, grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to the window.

"Look! The sunset!" At that moment, he sounded exactly like a young, vivacious child who was obviously excited. So excited he seemed, that he momentarily forgot my blindness. I smiled despite his unawareness. He sounded happy, and I was glad. I could feel his warmth through his hand holding my arm. I tried to imagine what the sunset might look like, but failed eventually. At that moment I envied all those who could see; I wanted to see the beauty of nature, the sunset, with him…

He let go of me. He must have realized his forgetfulness, because he stammered slightly.

"I-I'm sorry." He murmured.

"No, it's alright. I'm happy that you're enjoying the view," I touched the cold glass, "I just wish I could see. I want to see my father, the sky, the flowers, and… people. I want to see _you_."

He didn't say anything. "I wish I could see what you look like."

Some silence followed. The only sound was _creak, creak_ of the Ferris-wheel. It was going _very _slowly, I could feel that.

"You want to know what I look like," he said, breaking the silence. I nodded.

"You can't see, Lizzy… but you can touch and find out." Said Jazz, as he removed his sunglasses (I wasn't sure whether it was the sunglasses or just glasses, but somehow I couldn't imagine that he would wear the glasses), took my hand and placed it on his cheek. I flinched, but he didn't let go. Reluctantly, my hand touched his face. His skin was smooth, like a petal of a flower. His eyes were slanted upwards a little. The nose was narrow, not too big or small. The curve of the bridge of his nose was flawless, like a doll's. My fingers slipped down to his closed lips; they were thin and soft. He was grinning, I could tell from the corners of his mouth bending upwards.

**When you came shining like a dream**

**I knew right away****-**

**That this was a love at first sight**

The music floated from the ground below, but this space, it was a world of its own, the world where only he and I existed. It was a clandestine world, and we were the only ones who knew of it.

My fingers slowly traced his lips, then slid down. Silence. I was so close to him. I could feel him breathing, the warmth of his skin still hot on my hands. His scent of wind overwhelmed me.

**Only one person,**

**Only one love-**

He took a hold of my hands. With the other hand, he gently took off my sunglasses. His hands stroked my face like I did to his. I could feel my cheeks redden, but then something touched my lips. It was too soft and moist to be thought as his fingers. Was it…?

**Oh- Sylvia, my soul,**

**Sylvia, my destiny,**

**Sylvia, who wrapped me like a miracle**

**Now I will stay forever,**

**Even though the fierce wind may blow at any time**

**I****'****ll always stay in your heart****…**

**An eye-blindingly beautiful song flows,**

**My love becomes a flower for you**

His lips pressed against mine. It was a kiss; my first kiss. I felt dizzy, faint. His arms pulled me closer to him. The scent made me feel lightheaded. So _this_ was what it felt like, kissing someone you loved…… I closed my eyes.

**Oh- Sylvia, my paradise,**

**Sylvia, my destiny,**

**Sylvia, who wrapped me like a breath**

**Now I will stay forever,**

**Even though the fierce wind may blow and hide light, always-**

**Oh- Sylvia, my sun,**

**Sylvia- my ocean,**

**Sylvia, who held me like a miracle**

**Now I will stay forever,**

**Even though the fierce wind may blow at any time,**

**I****'****ll stay forever by your side-**

* * *

The Ferris-wheel went on. We were off the wheel, but the small world of our own was still beating in my heart. The brief moment we shared was forever embedded in my brain; I could think of nothing but the feeling of his lips on mine; the softness, the gentleness of the kiss… it was different from the kisses exchanged between me and Father; the kiss with Jazz included so much more of hidden, unspoken emotions, which made it feel very special. I kept touching my lips.

"… Er… did I hurt your feelings or anything when I, uh… kissed you?" Jazz suddenly asked, his voice anxious. I shook my head vigorously. Funny, he somewhat reminded me of myself when I had kissed his cheek. I couldn't help but smile.

"It was my first kiss," I said. He waited for me to continue. "And I'm glad it's you who took it."

He seemed to be stunned for a moment, then he laughed. I laughed with him. The laughter was contagious.

"Well… I'm glad too…" he managed to speak between the laughter. I wiped tears from my eyes. I'd never laughed so hard for some time.

Abruptly, a cell-phone began to ring. It was not mine, but his. He touched my shoulder lightly as if he was saying 'sorry', then walked away. I stayed where I was standing. I couldn't hear everything he was saying, only some distinctive words. He sounded shocked, then enraged. When he came back, I could only blink. Was something wrong?

"Jazz, are you alright?" I asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, everything's fine," he said quickly, but his voice was rocky with resentment not quite hidden, "It's almost 5'o clock; I'll drop you home." I could only nod, not daring to speak up. I had never heard him so exasperated. I just hoped that nothing was too badly troubled. The day was delightful and pleasing, but the out last moments were not quite what I had expected.

* * *

OMG, It's soooo cheesy… Sorry people, if I made you want to puke or anything. If you liked it, then please leave a review! Thanks! 


	10. Unseen danger

Wow, thanks for all the reviews; I can see that the fluff was quite popular. (smirks) I'm sorry this chapter is so short.

I'm thinking about starting another new story- which will be OptimusXOC. I'm not sure if I should go on and write it up, because I'm kinda afraid if I'll fail on that one as I did on my other tries on fanfics. What do you think? Should I still give it a try?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC AND ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Jazz was irritated. Oh no, he was not _just_ irritated. It was way beyond it. There he was, having a quiet, joyful, even romantic date with Lizzy, and in the next moment, even as he was seeing her home safely, he couldn't really hide his annoyance. He definitely knew too well what was causing the entire fret: Decepticons. Those slagging, evil 'bots were here again, on this very planet. The phone call from Optimus immediately summoned him to come to the headquarters near the Dam.

"Shit," Jazz swore as he got to a quiet and unnoticeable spot. It was a deserted construction site, big enough for him to transform back into his true form. He walked to the middle of the site, and relaxed his body, letting the power given to him from the Allspark shard to change his form from human into a robot. An eye-blindingly bright light filled the place, which would have made any passerby curious and startled. Luckily, no one was around for about five hundred meters and he transformed into a silver-white, extraterrestrial robot. He immediately converted into a Pontiac Solstice and drove fast, his tires screeching madly. As he entered a highway, his thoughts again moved to Lizzy. At the thought of her, he began to feel the queer, warm feeling in his heart.

_Lizzy._ She was the source of this. She was the only one who made him feel so anxious and agitated. Of course, when he met her for the first time, he thought she was only a peculiar human, nothing more, but as he got to know her, he found himself strangely drawn close to her. When she cried in front of him, his heart had prickled with something more than just a pity. He could almost feel the same pain she would have felt at reminiscence of her mother from just looking at her crying. When he saw her smile, it made him smile as well; almost as if he was awed from the magic her smile had. And when he had kissed her, touched her skin… The mere contact was enough for him to feel blissful, and the kiss had filled him with an unfamiliar, yet fiery emotion: desire. Desire and hunger for more, to taste all of her. Was this a side effect of being human, or was this sensation a dormant one, hidden and buried deep in his heart until she appeared and uncovered it? His brain, or rather, his CPU burned with this emotion, steering him into an overdrive, more violent and instigated than usual.

* * *

He was late. Optimus silently reprimanded him, staring him down, but it was enough for Jazz. Slightly sheepishly, he joined the rest of Autobots and four humans to look at data displayed in front of them in forms of blurry photos, reports, and digital screens. Jazz, with difficulty, managed to make out an image captured in one of the photos; though indistinct from swishing past at such high speed, the Decepticon emblem on the car body was unmistakable.

"Barricade? Where was he found?" Jazz asked, alarmed.

"This photo was taken by a speed camera in Tranquility highway, two and half weeks ago," the Secretary of Defense explained, showing him another photograph; it was clearer than the other, and Barricade's ferocious form was apparent even to Jazz's human eyes.

"That means he's not that far away from here. We should hunt him down and destroy him!" suggested Lennox, clenching his fists.

"There's more; apparently, he's not the only Decepticon remaining." Said Keller, pointing at the digital screen, which was showing several other images; a F-22 was whizzing into the atmosphere, fiery sparks forming a halo around it; a mechanic tail that resembled scorpion's protruding out of a white, spotless desert sand. Everyone frowned at what these evidences foreboded: there was going to be a blood, relatively soon.

"Never let your guards down. These Decepticons could be anywhere, at any time. Report any suspicious events you notice. That is all." At Optimus' concluding comment, everybody dispersed, going back to what they were previously doing; but the air was not as same as it was. It was hard with tension and expectations of battle.

Jazz sighed, feeling a tinge of despair. He had felt so happy and enraptured, but suddenly the happiness was gone, and instead, he had to face the evil, good-for-nothing Decepticons. He gritted his teeth in anger.

* * *

I sighed. I didn't know how long the time had passed, but I was sure it was night. I couldn't believe that already hours had elapsed since the date, and… and… the kiss. The softness, the delicacy I had felt… it was so precious, a special, secret memory hidden deep inside my heart, so it won't fade. I couldn't stop smiling. People could call me mad, I don't care! I was walking on the clouds right now. I twirled, as if dancing with a partner, and crashed onto the bed, not-at-all-ladylike. Touching the silk sheet, I was reminded of the feel of his lips again. I couldn't help but think about that every time. Was I going mad? If this was a sign of being in love so madly, then yes, I would gladly accept it.

_H__is lips had tasted sweet, probably from the __cotton candy__ we had shared_… I grabbed the sheet, and it bunched up in my hands. Our heart beats according with one another, the blazing heat… oh, how should I describe it? It was heavenly; I regretted not meeting him sooner.

The cell-phone rang. I answered it. It was him. We had exchanged our phone numbers in the amusement park, but I didn't think he would call so soon.

"Hey, Lizzy," he said, "you went home alright?"

"Yes, of course. You took me home, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I did." He laughed, but there was a bit of uncertainty and nervousness included in it. I tensed; was something wrong?

"Listen, I've got something to tell you…" he was silent for a moment, then began again, "I don't think I'll be able to see you for some time. May be for a few weeks or somethin'."

"Oh," I didn't know what to say. Sure, the date was fantastic, but straight after that, I can't see him for such long time? It didn't make sense.

"I'm sorry. It's just my work; something went wrong with the… 'business', you see…" he trailed off.

"Oh. Okay. Please, don't mind me. Do what you have to do." I murmured, and hung up. I frowned, unsure of everything. He sounded like he was hiding something from me, and for an unknown reason, I was positive of it. What was it? I would find it out, no matter what.

* * *

Yay. Another chapter finished. There'll be action scenes and confession times pretty soon, I think. Anyway, if you liked it, then please leave a review! 


	11. Assault at the mall

Well, as usual, thank you very much for all the nice reviews people left me. 00 Sorry this chapter took too long, it took me ages to gather ideas and get into some writing. And by the way, (I think I've already said this… may be?) I've NEVER seen any of the TF animations, including G1. I got the information off from Wikipedia, but please bear with me. The only TF I've seen is a 2007 movie.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC AND ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Although it was quite a distance away from the town itself and its local residents-in other words, it was a lone, isolated building away from townsfolk-, it was crowded at the Tranquility mall. I could feel bustling of people, pushing and pulling. It was all I could do to grab hard onto Mikaela's arm not to lose her, or be lost. Walking against the wave of one direction and following another was a difficult thing to do. Once, when I let go of her and was almost plummeted into ground, it was Mikaela's turn to grab me tight and head to the nearest shelter. As soon as we got there, we were sighing and finally relaxing. My whole body ached; I had never been in this much chaos before. 

"You okay?" Mikaela asked, her voice almost knocked out. I nodded. We seemed to be in a food court, I could smell all kinds of different aromas. Noise filled my ears, and Mikaela's idea of getting my mind off Jazz seemed to work… oh no, it didn't, because I've just thought of him. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I didn't hear from him since he bid the brief farewell, and I missed him. I had never wanted to see someone this much before; he had brought the whole new change to my life, my emotions, myself. Mikaela said that was what people called 'love', and I believed her. It couldn't be anything else.

"I'll go get us something to drink," I took out my purse to give her the money, but she had already gone off, after promptly saying "My treat". I smiled.

Few minutes later, something cold touched the back of my neck. I panicked, almost screaming out loud and jumping up, before hearing Mikaela laugh. She put a freezing-cold can in my hand.

"Gotcha!" she laughed, after settling down on the chair.

"You scared me!" I gasped, "I thought… I thought…"

"Sorry," said Mikaela, now her laughter subdued. She lightly patted my back. The soft-drink can was already opened; I silently thanked Mikaela for her concern, and pressed the can to my lips. The chilling, prickly liquid went down my throat, instantly soothing the burning thirst and some of the exhaustion. The throbbing in the leg muscles had calmed down. The shopping was tiring so much, yet it was enjoyable. We went into variety of shops: pet shops, jewelry stores, and of course, clothes shops. I was Mikaela's human mannequin, trying this and putting on that. She seemed to be enjoying herself, so I let her; after all, it was her idea of bringing me here. In the end, I bought the clothes she recommended-'They suit you perfectly! Jazz's just gonna love you!' she had said- and we were having a rest right now. Despite the extreme level of noise, I felt a deep peace in my heart. He was coming back; I shouldn't panic or be hysterical. He wasn't gone forever, and I would wait for him…

Something crashed. People screamed. And I didn't realize what had exactly happened after it had all… happened.

* * *

It was an utter chaos. Abrupt destruction shed terror into people's minds, sending everyone screaming and running. Mikaela screamed the moment something smashed into the building, right in front of them. She had slipped off the chair, collapsed on the ground, legs paralyzed from horror and shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing- a pair of red, hatred-filled eyes, glaring at her. 

"You little vermin- **I****'****m coming to get you!**" Barricade roared, his deadly voice ringing in Mikaela's ear. She quickly glanced at Lizzy, who didn't seem to have a clue what was going on, but was still sitting on the chair, gripping the armrests as if no one would be able to wrench her away if she did so. She had to help her- Mikaela was sure Barricade was after herself, and she couldn't let Lizzy or any other people get involved in this. Mikaela reached and shook Lizzy's shoulder, hard.

"Lizzy! _**Lizzy!**_" she shouted, until the dazed girl finally awake from trauma.

"Get up!" Mikaela held Lizzy's arm tightly and helped her to her feet. Then they ran, with Barricade's angry bellow echoing after them. The spiked metal wheel shattered into the floor right in front of them, destroying the way out. Mikaela quickly skidded into stop and turned to head another way, towards the escalator. She could see a number of people lying on the floor, their blood pooling on the tile. The debris of the demolished floors and walls must have had hit them. The nightmare of Mission city flashed past Mikaela's brain. The Decepticon was clearly targeting her. She couldn't let innocent people die because of her. She _had_ to lure it away.

Mikaela looked back. Behind them, the floor and walls were splintered into pieces by Barricade's brutal attack. Just as they were down the escalator and out of the nearest exit, an F-22 raptor, several alien jets and an indigo-blue Transformer stood in their way. Mikaela froze. _Starscream!_ A single cry echoed in her brain. _R__un, run __**now!**_ But her feet were numb, numb from fear.

Something delicately pressed into her arm. Lizzy, terrified and cowered, was clinging to her. It made Mikaela come back to her senses. _I__ have to get her to safety. __I__ can__'__t risk getting her hurt or worse. _But how? They were trapped; _she _was trapped. With two hostile robots blocking the way out, another two appearing, and one more behind in the mall, there was no way out.

Starscream took a menacing step towards them. Lizzy clung tighter to her, whimpering a little.

"Go back inside the building, filthy fleshbags," said Starscream, his voice sounding like a chalk scratching on the blackboard. "Go back and you won't be killed- yet."

"What are you planning to do?" Mikaela yelled, retreating slowly towards the half-destroyed hall with Lizzy.

"I have no reason to explain it to you. Do as I order or I'll crush you to bits!" he growled, claws clicking. Biting her lips, Mikaela re-entered the mall. Lizzy was now crying quietly, tears of terror flooding down. Barricade, who had already arrived right in front of the door, grinned cruelly as a heartless guard would do to his prisoner.

"Soundwave, contact the Autobots and inform them of the current situation." Starscream ordered, which the Decepticon communications officer obeyed.

* * *

"Optimus, we have a message… from Decepticons." At this report, Optimus Prime immediately raised his head, alarmed. 

"Decepticons? So they finally showed their afts up!" growled Ironhide, whose plasma cannon whirled with an urge to fire.

"They are claiming that they have captured human hostages within a building, the Tranquility shopping mall," said Ratchet, "They will guarantee the safety of the hostages in exchange for what is left of the Allspark."

The air was tight with tension. Should they allow the Decepticons to seize the very thing that would decide the fate of all? Or should they let the innocent humans be sacrificed for the greater good?

"The hostages are Mikaela Banes," said Ratchet grimly, "and also, a friend of hers and Sam's: Elizabeth Ashford."

Jazz flinched when he heard the name. Lizzy? Why was she one of the captives? She must have been with Mikaela at the time the Decepticons attacked. He clenched his fists. He wanted to run to the place this moment, and lacerate those sons of glitches- but it was not his decision to make; Jazz glanced at Optimus Prime, their leader. After few moments of silent consideration, Optimus solemnly spoke:

"We shall do all that is necessary to avoid the loss of innocent lives. Autobots, roll out."

A battle was about to begin.

* * *

Mikaela glared at the captors; she had come to learn their names were Skywarp, Thundercracker and Soundwave, but it was obvious that they were all brutal and merciless. They were looming over them, casting great shadows. Mikaela glanced at a shaking Lizzy, holding on to her tight and not daring to lift her face. Mikaela clenched her teeth; why in the world had she brought Lizzy to the mall _today_? _Stupid!_ She growled inwardly. 

"M-Mikaela?" Lizzy asked, her voice half-choked, "What's going on? What was all that noise? Are we still in the mall?" Obviously the girl was shaken, not at all knowing what had happened and that they were now being held as hostages by a group of hostile alien robots. Mikaela bit her lips; should she tell the truth, or the fabrication? But there was no time for explanation; for Skywarp, one of the captors, had turned around to face them and rumbled dangerously.

"Keep talking, maggots," he growled, "and you'll never get out this place to see the daylight again,"

"You mean you'll let us out?" Mikaela countered, which made Skywarp shut his mouth, not knowing what to say to that.

"Have we been kidnapped, or being held hostages, Mikaela?" Lizzy asked. Mikaela muttered 'yes' and continued the glaring-match with Skywarp, until the blue-indigo mech turned towards them.

"Skywarp: stop wasting energy and time. Humans: stay quiet and no harm will be done." He spoke indifferently, no hint of emotions in his mechanical voice. Skywarp merely grunted his displeasure and turned. Mikaela glared at the vermillion visor, which reflected nothing back.

"What do you want from this planet?" she spoke in a low voice, "The Allspark is already destroyed; there is nothing you could get from here."

"You're wrong, human," came a voice so cold and threatening, Mikaela turned around sharply to see who it was coming from; to her nightmare, the second-in-command of Decepticons, Starscream, approached them.

"We know that the Cube is obliterated. But there was the fraction of it still left, taken by Autobots; wasn't there?" he smiled cruelly, and Mikaela stifled a gasp; how did he know? "So we are going to exchange you parasites for the fragment. If they will, that is."

Mikaela didn't have anything to say to that; she wasn't sure if Autobots-though just and peace-loving they are- would risk the fate of Earth and maybe even universe's to save just two humans. And she wasn't sure if the Decepticons would really let them go just like that. She didn't trust them.

"If they won't, well…" Starscream's red eyes flashed at the girls; his lips again curled into a threatening, brutal grin, "Then I'll have the pleasure of crushing you to bits."

Mikaela closed her lips tightly. Her eyes quickly scanned the mall. There were two exits out of here: one up the elevator, and another towards the entrance doors. But the elevator was smashed and blocked by chunks of demolished floors and walls, and the only way out was the doors, which was cut off by Decepticons. She let out a frustrated groan, when Lizzy timidly called out her name.

"Lizzy? You okay?" she asked, hastily returning to the girl's side and putting an arm around her to calm her. Lizzy nodded.

"Mikaela… what were you talking about with them?" she asked, and Mikaela tensed, "Allspark? Autobots? And what were all the strange mechanical noices? Are they using a voice manipulator?"

"Lizzy…" Mikaela's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. She came back to her original dilemma: Should she explain the intergalactic war between two massive robot forces? Would she even believe her? Yet there was no way to change the subject. Lizzy held Mikaela's arm tight, her blank eyes giving the impression of burning into Mikaela's despite Lizzy was blind. She was inquiring the answer. Mikaela sighed, then prepared to explain it to her.

"It's- complicated, Lizzy. I'll try to explain it…" she kept her voice low, and Lizzy inclined her head to listen carefully.

"There's been this war-" Mikaela started, but was suddenly interrupted by the roars of car engines and screeching of tires, so loud that it pierced their ears. The Decepticons' heads jerked in the direction of the sound.

"This is Autobot leader Optimus Prime; Decepticons, show yourselves." A big booming voice rang across the building. Smiling cruelly, Starscream ordered Barricade to pick up the humans, which he obliged gladly this time and gripped them none-too-lightly.

"I can't believe they would actually give up the Allspark for the puny insects!" Starscream mused.

"A word of caution: could be a trap. Underestimation is unwise." Said Soundwave.

"I am the leader here," Starscream growled, clearly annoyed, "and you will do as I say: Decepticons, take the human hostages and greet the Autobots." The Decepticons marched out of the building, with Mikaela and Lizzy as their prisoners.

* * *

Phew, that was hard. Funny how the stories seem to stretch out on their own. There will be **blood **on next chapter… (just kidding) 

Anyway, if you liked it, please leave a review! Thanks!


	12. The outcome

Whoa, I must say, this story is closing to an end. I was going to end this story with Jazz confessing to Lizzy, but I can't believe that I've already almost reached that part! (gasps)

I've been burning to write this certain new story, which will be either OptimusOC or IronhideOC. I'm thinking of OptimusOC now… (smirks) Oh well. Warning: **EXTREMELY BAAAAADLY-WRITTEN ACTION SCENE**- I suck at fighting-stuff. Oh joy. I'll welcome the flames if you're gonna throw them, I know I deserve them… (goes to the corner, starts to brood)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; I ONLY OWN ****THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC AND ITS****ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

The parking-lot was deserted, except for some lone cars, left by their owners in hurry to escape, Decepticons and Autobots. Jazz's eyes flashed behind his black goggle when he saw Lizzy held tightly in Barricade's hands. He cursed and swore inwardly.

Starscream and Optimus Prime were facing each other, deadly silence blowing in the wind. Both sides tensed; they expected attack from the other side at any time.

"Starscream," said Optimus, "So you are Megatron's replacement."

Starscream sneered proudly, "Isn't it obvious? Now hand over the Allspark, and humans will be free to go."

He gestured towards Barricade, who approached them with Lizzy and Mikaela struggling in his hands. They were seemingly uninjured, which was relieving. Optimus showed a tiny piece of unearthly object, with intricate hieroglyphics still left on it.

"Finally," Starscream reached out, unable to hide gloat in his voice, but Optimus closed his hand around the shard.

"Return of the hostages is first." Said Optimus, hiding it away from their views.

"Allspark first, or you'll not be seeing them at all." Barricade tightened his grip, causing Mikaela and Lizzy to muffle their painful screams. Frowning, Optimus stretched his hand out, and Starscream snatched the shard from his hand. He turned and walked towards his comrades.

"Return the hostages, Starscream." Optimus' stern voice spoke. Starscream stopped, then turned to smile cruelly.

"Alright, _Autobot_, if you want your precious humans so badly…" he eyed at Barricade, who understood ex-Second-in-command's intention at once. Barricade threw the girls in to the air, and they screamed an ear-splitting shriek. Optimus quickly jumped to safely catch them in his hand, when Starscream shot a missile at him. It hit him on the left shoulder, making him almost drop the humans.

"Decepticons, wipe out Autobot scums and humans!" screeched Starscream, and the rest of the Decepticons sprang into action. Autobots were ready this time; they jumped into the battle. Jazz, however, quickly ran towards Optimus, who had rapidly stood up but were slightly staggering from the close-range shot.

"Optimus, are you alright?" asked Jazz, and Optimus nodded. He handed Mikaela and Lizzy into Jazz's hand.

"Get them to safety, Jazz." A battle mask covered his face as he spoke. The Autobot first-lieutenant swiftly took them to the nearby park, where the effect of the battle wouldn't reach.

"Are you alright?" he asked Mikaela and Lizzy. Mikaela nodded as she helped Lizzy get to her feet. She seemed to be extremely shaken and shocked, but otherwise fine. Jazz transformed into his Pontiac Solstice form and drove to the battle ground.

"Mikaela, _what__'__s_ going on?!" Lizzy almost shouted, gripping Mikaela's arm as hard as she could. Tears of confusion and terror streaked her face. Mikaela took a deep breath.

"Would you believe if a group of alien robots were fighting each other on this Earth?" she spoke very fast, and Lizzy's face turned blank. She slowly shook her head.

"'Cause that's what's happening right now. It's true, Lizzy." Then Mikaela explained the Allspark, Autobots, Decepticons, the Mission city battle and the current situation. Lizzy's expression did not change, but her tears stopped.

"You gotta believe me," said Mikaela, holding Lizzy's shoulders, "I'll get you home, you don't need to be involved in this any further."

"No!" exclaimed Lizzy, "I believe you, and I want to help!"

"Lizzy, this is serious; it's too dangerous for you to be around. _Get. Yourself. Out of h__ere._" Mikaela emphasized the last words. Her lips trembling, Lizzy collapsed on the ground. Mikaela hurriedly dropped to her knees to help her, but Lizzy ignored her. Tears of frustration, horror, and all kinds of negative emotions started to flood down her cheeks.

_Useless!_ She screamed inwardly, _I AM TOTALLY USELESS, __**HELPLESS!**__ I can__'__t do anything to help anyone!_ She punched the ground as hard as she could. Her mentality filled with self-loathing, blames targeted at her blind eyes. For the first time she felt a strong abhorrence towards her sight, almost like an urge to tear her eyes out from their sockets. She felt, at the same time, weighed down from the importance, the seriousness of the situation. _I have to __**do**__ something!!!_ The same sentence echoed in her head, but was immediately met with an answer: **What**, exactly?

She forcefully swallowed the sobs and cries threatening to break out at any moment. She stood up, then carefully started to make her way back to the mall.

"Lizzy, did you hear what I've just said!?" Mikaela shouted, grabbing her arm, "You gotta get yourself out of here!"

"No," Lizzy spoke, determined, "I heard Jazz's voice. If what you'd said is true, he's there, fighting. I don't want to leave him."

"Listen. If you're dragged into this and may be get hurt or even get killed, he'll never forgive himself," said Mikaela, forcing herself to breathe slowly, "and neither will I."

"Then I'll not get myself hurt or killed," said Lizzy, "I need your help, Mikaela, to get to the mall."

"… It would be useless to say 'there's nothing you can do to help' now, wouldn't it?" Mikaela shook her head, then faced the determined, iron-willed girl.

"All right; let's go."

* * *

Metallic clanging and explosive bangs were heard as the robots did not just simply fight, but literally shower each other with bullets and exchange punches and kicks. Starscream shot missiles at any Autobots in sight, then transformed into the jet and ran away into the sky after returning to repeat the same tactic.

"Hey, Starscream!" shouted Jazz, as he glided into the battlefield, "Dodge this!"

He shot his cryo-emitter at Starscream, who didn't realize the attack until the moment it hit his wings and caused him to crash down to the ground. Jazz laughed triumphantly, but it was cut short when Thundercracker and two of Soundwave's symbiotes charged towards him. Bracing up for the upcoming attack, he firstly blasted the small soldiers easily enough, then quickly stepped away to avoid Thundercracker's pouncing. He could see Skywarp lying on the ground, a black smoke rising from his body. Ratchet and Ironhide were cornering an injured Starscream, while Optimus and faced Soundwave and the other two cassettes, and Bumblebee with Barricade.

'Damn, what an aft-kicking bother…' thought Jazz as he punched Thundercracker squarely in a face. Just as he rolled away to get out of Thundercracker's fire-range and shot him under his chest-plate to off-line him, Bumblebee effectively threw Barricade over his shoulder, a martial-art-like movement, at Soundwave and his minions, successfully tumbling all of them. Jazz gave Bumblebee a thumb-up, before completely shutting the fallen Decepticons' CPUs off.

"You are the only one left, Starscream." Said Optimus, "Surrender, or face the consequences."

Starscream scoffed. "You seem to be forgetting one thing, Autobots; _I_ have the Allspark shard!" he proudly raised his hand, showing the piece. Autobots flinched. He could, with the shard in his hand, just simply fly off into the air, escaping Earth and probably return with more reinforcements. Then there wouldn't be any hope left for the Earth. Any sign of sudden movement could break the tension. Like lions eyeing the prey, they glared at Starscream, surrounding him.

"It's quiet now; what's happened? Is it over?" Lizzy voice was suddenly heard from a distance. The tension broke, and the robots turned their heads to look at an incredulous girl, with Mikaela looking uneasy next to her. Starscream's face crumpled into a malicious grin.

"Step aside, Autobot scums, before I crush your puny humans-" he didn't quite finish the sentence, as Jazz, catching the chance when Starscream's attention was divided, pushed him, crashing into the ground with a heavy _thud_. Other Autobots quickly followed, and Jazz snatched the shard from Starscream's hand as the Autobots restrained Starscream's movement.

"You'll pay for almost killing them, Starscream," said Jazz in a low voice, "you will."

"Autobots, secure him and take him away." Commanded Optimus, and with much undignified ceremony-growling, struggling and ranting- Starscream was dragged away by Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee. As Optimus and Mikaela contacted Secretary of Defense to inform them of what had just happened, Jazz turned to Lizzy, who was standing stiffly and uncertainly. She recoiled when the ground gently shook, as Jazz approached her.

"-Lizzy," he said, half-unsure and half-nervous. Lizzy slowly walked towards the direction of his sound, coming to stop when a gigantic metallic finger lightly stopped her. She stretched out her hand to touch it. Surprisingly, the metal was warm. She lifted her head, as if to look at him.

"… Jazz?"

* * *

Sorry if you're thinking 'WTF!? This is a total bullsh!', I've **never-ever** seen the animations of TF in any kind. I got the basic information I needed from Wikipedia, so I probably only succeeded in making Decepticons look like complete jerks, which I didn't mean to be. Man… (hammers head into the wall)

Next chapter is the finale! Yay!!


	13. The End & Confession

Last chapter. Kinda short, sorry. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC AND ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"… Jazz?" I asked. Yes, although the voice was much deeper and rough, it had the same musical trait in it, a distinguishing note that told me it _was_ him. I ran my hand across a hand that had carefully stopped me from getting closer. The metal was warm, unlike the usual cold, hard feeling I had expected.

"Yeah," he said, laughing nervously a little. His hand was open in front of me. Planting a firm hand on it, I carefully climbed onto it. He lifted his hand slowly. I held onto his fingers tightly. It was different from being grappled roughly by the other robot (one of the Decepticons, as Mikaela had told me). He let me stand on his hand, tenderly and watchfully. I could feel that he had lifted me to his eye level, and the almost vibrating warmth told me I was standing quite close to him.

"So you see now," he said, "I'm actually not a… human. I didn't mean to lie to you or anything. It's just that…" he sighed. I listened. I should have been shocked, almost felt betrayed when I found out that love of my life was an alien robot from another space. Indeed, it was unusual, to realize that he was a sentient being of a totally different dimension from me. But it couldn't beat my feelings for him, and my determination to love him no matter whom he was. As I had told myself million times, over and over again, **I WAS GOING TO LOVE HIM NO MATTER THE COST**. I wanted him to know it as well. I reached out, and touched the flinching, warm metal that was probably his face.

"Jazz," I spoke, "I love you." It was obvious that he was quite shocked, if not shaken, because he staggered a little. I almost tripped over and fell down to the ground, but was saved when he steadied me. As I stood up straightly again, I could hear his ragged breathing. It dispirited me a little; was it _that_ bad, that human girl like me loved him? May be. After all, he hadn't known me for that long, and I not him. But I had loved the anonymous Person with the scent of wind since I was seven, and I couldn't give up on it. It was the most important reason I lived, even more precious than everything else in my life. Well, there was not much in my life, but still, he was more meaningful to me than anything. But I was afraid, for this moment. Would he turn away from me, refuse my love and reject me? Would I be left as a half-person, a remnant of what I used to be, before my dreams and desires were shattered like the demolished building? I feared as I waited for his response.

"I want your answer, Jazz. An _honest_ answer." I said, and he was silent for a long time.

Jazz stared, surprised-no, _thrown off balance_ was more likely- at the small girl, trembling slightly in his hand, her head held high as if to prevent her emotions from spilling out. What did he see her as? A human acquaintance? A friend, like Sam and Mikaela? He was confused out of his CPU, unable to process the stream of data and thoughts. He had received a lot of love-confessions before, sure, but that was from the _Cybertronian femmes_, the same species as he. But then again, he didn't want to say 'no' to Lizzy. He _did_ care for her, and he most hated it when she cried, it made his own spark hurt as if it were on fire. He… how should he answer? He was hopelessly lost.

"I…" Jazz said, but stopped. After few moments of hesitation, he started again, "I'm not a human, Lizzy. You already know that, don't you?" she nodded.

"Mikaela had told me. You're… an Autobot,"

"Yeah; Autonomous Robotic Organisms. We're different from humans. I'm sorry if you thought I'd lied to you. It was just… difficult to tell the truth."

"I understand," she said, nodding slowly again. Not everyone had guts to tell someone that they weren't exactly _human_. Jazz sighed, but Lizzy shot her head up again.

"But I told you. I've been waiting for you, since I was seven; you, the one with the scent of wind. You may think it's just a silly notion, but I believe in it, even more now because it really _is_ true. I don't care if you're a human or an Autobot. **I love you**." She took a deep breath after it. Her words slowly sank into Jazz's spark. Smiling sadly, he stared into the lightless eyes of the girl.

"I'm not sure if I love you, Lizzy. But I definitely hate to see you cry," He said, and she smiled back, "if I'm together with you… you think we'll be able to last? I mean,…" he was afraid of the consequences, the moment when they might fall out, she starting to turn against him because of what he was, when he might have already fallen for her.

To his surprise, she smiled even broader. Clumsily, she stepped forward, and Jazz almost had to cradle her close to himself. She reached out, carefully laying a hand on his cheek. She stroked it lovingly.

"I promise you, I swear," she said, "It will never happen; if only you could love me back, it will be a prize I had never expected and something I couldn't wish for more."

Those were the honest words, the very heart of hers, he felt it. He could rely on her, trust what she said.

He gently put his hand down, let Lizzy get down to the ground. He then transformed into his human form, a young man with a cheerful yet charismatic appearance. He walked towards Lizzy, and pulled her into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his back, glad to be in his arms.

They did not need to talk of the subject anymore; they already knew it, had it engraved in their heart and spark.

They were going to be together, as long as they lived.

* * *

BIG THANK YOU'S TO: jazztransformsme, TammyCat, Mrs. Optimus Prime, Elita One, blood shifter, whitedino, DragonQueen90, MistFairie93, mutated glow worm, Aerith the Evenstar, -BeeVee-THEEAmazing, electrogirl88, thunderblast101, TClover427, Fire Orb, Maximum007, and 'HURRICANE'Hannah for all the reviews they left me. I was able to continue because I had all these support from the people who were kind enough to encourageand complimentmy silly writings, and I could improve them.THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I'll be working on my other story(ies!), hopefully. Sorry if you thought the ending was crap, I wanted to end this story kinda ambiguously… well, again, I'd like to give a big hug to each and every one of the reviewers. Cheers!


End file.
